THe SileNt
by Raven St. Schuyler
Summary: [In progress] AU Cheating. Rape. Bullying. Abortion. Lies. Welcome to hell. It's called high school [Cloti]
1. 101

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 7 (god dammit!)

I walked down the street. I was thinking of you. How out of all the girls, you chose me. There were all those girls that liked you. But you said you wanted to be with _me. _

I was happy. My mind was all turning to mush when you said those three words. Little did I know that tonight I was going to find out it was all a lie.

I remember you. You, Cloud. Hearthrob of the campus. Girls would positively swoon under your looks. How you were sweet and caring. If you saw someone being picked on, you would stop it. You had that dangerous side too. Not to mention you were always the joker. Yes, you were what every girl wanted in a man. I would swoon too. But I tried to stay strong. I wouldn't let my knees buckle every time I saw you. Laughing with the popular people. I didn't kiss at your feet.

I thought that for sure you would never notice me. I was the quiet, geeky girl. The only one time I think you ever looked at me was when I was being picked on by those girls. I still remember their shouts.

_Girls: Bitch! Slut!_

_Me: _

_You: Don't you whores have something better to do._

_Girls: Oh right, yeah, sorry Cloud, it won't happen again._

_You: You alright?_

_Me:_

_Me: Thanks._

_You: Smile and walk away_

But that was the only time, remember? I was for certain I was just another shadow of a building in the moonlight. I always kept my head down, so of course I would never notice you staring at me.

Then there was that one day. I was walking up the stairs, you were walking down. Surrounded by your friends.

_You: Hey guys, I'll catch up with ya._

_Them: Okay Cloud, see ya later._

_You: Grab me and pull me into the bathroom_

_You: Hey, Tifa, ya wanna get out of here?_

_Me: I don't cut class. (How I got those four words out I'll never know)_

_You: Oh come on, no one'll care._

_Me: Fine._

_Us: Walking downtown_

_You: So, what do you do for fun?_

_Me:_

_You: Okay...so, you ever cut class before?_

_Me: ...No._

_You: Ever had a boyfriend._

_Me: ...No._

_You: Why not?_

_Me:_

_You: Well, you're pretty, and smart. I mean, you're the quiet type, but that's what guys go for 'cause they hate it when their girlfriends bicker chuckle._

_Me:_

_You: So, if someone were to ask you out, theoretically clear throat, would you say yes?_

_Me: Dunno._

_You: Tifa, you're really pretty and as I said, very smart. I admire you a lot. You've got this whole mysteriousness to you. What it..._

_Me:_

_You: Tifa will you go out with me?_

_Me:_

_You: ...Okay, I'll give you some time to think about it._

_Me: Sure_

_You: smile that smile that melts girls some guys too_

_You: Well, I don't plan on going back to school for the rest of the day. What do you want to do?_

_Me: Eat_

_You: Blue rain café?_

_Me: first genuine smile in a long time_

_YouCappuccino_

_MeCold Chai & apple pie_

_You: slurp, slurp_

_Me: laugh_

_You: What?_

_Me: You look like a little kid._

_You: smile_

It was great how much time we spent together. I could tell girls got jealous. Pretty soon my locker was covered in graffiti.

Locker: Slut Bitch Whore Man-stealer Fucker

But it didn't matter to me. I really didn't care. After all those years of being picked on I was able to tune it out.

And you helped.

You told me it didn't matter. You said they all were just jealous. That they wish they were in my place. You would always throw your arm around my shoulders in school.

Now I remember the time you broke Lawsen Callows fingers. Remember? He was reaching for my butt. You looked down and saw his dirty hands coming for me. You grabbed his fingers and twisted them. I heard a snap.

Later that day you were at the hospital. You happily agreed to pay for the surgery that would fix his swollen hand. You kept that as a mark to show what it meant to mess with your property. I think you called me that quite a few times before.

And I loved it.

I felt like I was the only thing in the world that mattered to you.

But now I see wrong. Because as I walk down this cold, dark street and 21:00, I see _you_ in that Blue rain café. I see _you_ laughing. I see _you_ chatting away. And I see _her_, sitting across from you, with that gorgeous smile of hers. Talking to _you_. And then I see _you_ and _her_ **kiss**. And then I can't see anymore, because my vision is blinded. By my tears.

This is you looking out the window seeing a broken me. Your "only one." But it was all a lie. This is me running down the street, letting it all come out now. This is you running after me. _Me_. King Popular is running after Queen Geek, yelling how sorry he is for hurting her.

Bull. Shit.

You caught me. You held me and whispered how sorry you were. Yeah right. I got away. I ran down the street. I ran into my house. Up the stairs. Into my room. Slam the door. Jump on the bed. Cry. **Cry**. _Cry_. And then I sit by the window. And I gaze out the window. I am young. I will live. I can find love again.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Raven's Notes:

I had this idea in my head for my next story even though I need to finish my other story (told you this one would be longer). Well, tomorrow, I have to pack, and then it's off to Europe for FIVE weeks. So this story may not be updated for a while. But NOTE: THIS IS _**NOT**_ A ONESHOT. I will make it a chapter story. It was originally was going to be a oneshot, but majority of my stories have some kind of tragic ending where Cloud and Tifa aren't together, so I'm finally gonna make a genuine Cloti.

Ravens ::The Shadow Watchers::


	2. 102

The prologue/first chapter was told from Tifa's P.O.V just so you can understand exactly how she's feeling. From now on, it will be READER P.O.V.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy 7

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Cloud walked down the main staircase. He was surrounded by a bunch of people. Some of them were his friends. Other people were random kids he didn't even know, who just wanted to be near the King Of The School. As for his friends, Yuffie was there. Same with Vincent and Cid, and Shera and Barret. There were the twins Allison and Norris. Zack obviously wasn't present. And Aeris. She was quiet, as was he. She must have been sad about how he just abandoned her at the Blue rain café two nights ago. How he went to chase Tifa. But Tifa didn't understand.

She was his friend.

Not his girlfriend. He was taking her to cheer her up. She was glum for some reason.

Cloud assumed that it was because Zack was gone. He assumed that she had feelings for him. I mean, Zack had feelings for her. They were meant for each other. During the whole cheering up thing, he just happened to notice the sadness in her eyes. He was innocently going to swoop in and give her a hug, or a friendly peck on the forehead. But then she had to go and meet him half way. And kiss him. Square on the lips.

Then his eyes were drawn to the window where he saw Tifa, with her sad, sad eyes. I guess attempting to cheer up his best friend canceled out the sadness he brought on Tifa.

Her heart was broken. He could see it in her eyes. Although she was quiet, she was always happy, nice, optimistic. But he could literally see her heart shatter in her eyes. He had to catch her.

Yuffie: So I was at drama, and we had rehearsal. Mrs. Ryme had made the programs already. So, I was hangin' out with Archy 'cause he's like, the only cool person there. Then, this really annoying freshman girl Lizzy comes runnin' up and is like 'Ha ha ha, Archibald, they put your name down as ArchiBOLD.' And I'm like, 'Better bold than bald!'

Everyone else::Laugh, laugh, laugh::

Cloud:

Aeris:

Some freshman girls were walking by them. As they spotted Cloud, all of their eyes went wide. They started to whisper.

Allison: Lauren, Michelle, you guys, come over here.

Allison::turns to face friends:: Guys, this is Lauren, Michelle, Ausha, and Nicole. :: Turns to Lauren, Michel...etc...:: Guys this is Aeris, Norris, Yuffie, Vincent, Cid, Shera Barret...the others...oh and, Cloud

Girls: Scream

Then, Cloud saw _her. _

Cloud: TIFA! TIFA!

Cloud ran toward her. He pushed past the crowd of people. Some girls tried to stop him to flirt. He ignored them.

Cloud: Tifa!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Tifa just managed to slip into the girl's bathroom. She put her head in her hands and let out a long breath.

Some girls by the mirror noticed her. Freshman. The oldest had to be sophomores. Two, three years younger than her. And _they_ could label her. Shows how much power she had.

One of the girls approached her.

Girl: You're Tifa Lockheart.

Tifa: Maybe

Girl: You're Cloud's girlfriend.

Tifa: His ex actually.

Girl: Really? 'Bout time he dumped you. Why would he want to go out with Queen Geek?

Other girls::Agree::

They walked out of the bathroom. Tifa walked over to the mirror and sighed.

\/:: _No wonder I'm miss dork. Look at me_::\/

She examined herself in the mirror. Gray plaid skirt that went down to her knees. White long-sleeve blouse. Hair up in a bun. Pencil behind her ear. And cheap three-dollar flip-flops. She really was the epitome of popular, no?

The bell rang. She didn't feel up to going to class. She waited until the halls cleared. She decided she would skip today. She remembered the first time she ever skipped class. It was with Cloud. She ran into a stall and spit up in the toilet for a few minutes. Just the name made her sick. She walked out of the hall, through the back, and to uptown.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

\/::_I was almost positive I would see Tifa in art class today. It's her favorite subject. Dammit. Ever since that first time I got her to skip with me, she's been more brave about doing it_::\/

Allison::Leans over:: Hey, Cloud! Do you have a pencil I could borrow?

Cloud came out of his day-dream and held out a pencil to Allison. As she was reaching out for it, her fingers lightly caressed the back of his hand. She then daintily took the pencil in her hand and retracted her arm. She blinked flirtatiously.

Allison: Thanks.

Cloud:

Clouds thoughts went wandering back to Tifa. He didn't even realize when the art teacher asked him to come forward to demonstrate a pose of a statue he saw at the new art museum.

Barret::Pokes Cloud. Poke poke:: Hey Clasanova, quit your dreamin'.

Cloud snapped out of whatever he was thinking and trudged to the front of the room.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Raven's Notes:

As promised, this is my new story that I'm writing. I really like this story I'm doing. Yes, it will be longer than the previous story I did. This one definitely has more Cloti-ness to it.

NOTE::insert expression here:: equals and action as you may have guessed

Ravens ::The Shadow Wathers::


	3. 103

NOTE: \/::_Insert text here_::\/ is thought. Sorry I forgot to mention that last time.

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 7

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The sky was getting dark. The sun was setting.

\/::_How long have I been out here?_::\/

Tifa turned in the direction of home, dreading what was waiting for her.

_(At home)_

Tifa opened and closed the door as quietly as she could. She was walking up the stairs of her house but was grabbed from behind. She turned around.

Tifa: Dad, you're home

Dad:

Tifa's brother came out from behind a corner. They both grabbed her and hauled her into her dad's room. Tifa screamed and tried to get free. Her dad threw her against the wall. She fell down, crouching , crying.

As her brother and her dad undid their belt buckles.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Aeris: Cloud!

Cloud froze up. She was the last person he wanted to talk to.

Cloud: What?

Aeris: Um...about you know, two nights ago. I just...

Cloud: Aeris, let's just drop it.

Aeris:

Aeris: ...Okay.

Cloud continued on his way home.

Aeris: Cloud, would you mind if I came over?

Cloud just motioned for her to come and headed on his way.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Cloud: Do you want something to drink?

Aeris: Water will be fine

Aeris sat herself on the couch. Cloud handed her her drink.

Cloud: So, how have you been?

Aeris: I've seen better days.

Cloud: Haven't heard from Zack, have you?

Aeris: Not since he moved.

Cloud: Yeah, I kinda miss the guy.

Aeris: Yeah, he was a good friend.

Cloud: Well, he probably is busy with moving into his house and all.

Aeris: Yeah. Best not to get wrapped up over him.

Cloud::snort::

Aeris: What?

Cloud: Well, you act like it's no big deal.

Aeris: It's just another friend of mine moving. Sure I'm gonna miss him, but really, it _is_ no big deal.

Cloud: Really? I thought you two had a thing for each other.

Aeris: Everyone said he liked me, but I'm interested in someone else.

Cloud: Is that so?

Aeris stood up.

Aeris: Well thank you for your hospitality, but I think I must go home now.

Cloud: Do you want me to walk you? You don't know what kind of creeps swarm the streets this late at night.

Aeris laughed.

Aeris: Cloud, I live a block away. Not to mention there are houses and lights the whole way. I'm perfectly fine. You don't worry your gorgeous little head.

And with that she walked out the door.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Tifa huddled up on her bed, pulling the sheets closer, staring at her tattered clothes on the floor.

\/::_It's no big deal, right? This has happened plenty of times before. I have more of the same clothes. It's alright_::\/

And she kept telling herself that as she fell asleep.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Raven's Notes:

Poor Tifa.

Cloud is so dense.

And what's the deal with Aeris?

Oh, what is an author to do?

Don't forget to flame!!!...uh...I mean...review!!!!!!!

Ravens ::The Shadow Watchers::


	4. 104

HEYY!! I'm updating this story (oh, the joy) and guess what……I'm in SWEDEN. Yup, I was able to get internet access across the Atlantic. And since I'm all alone with nothing to do, what better than to write!!

Tifa stared at the front of her school. She really didn't want to enter it. She thought that after some time, things would turn out fine. But life just kept spiraling down, deeper and deeper, and the deeper it went, the steeper the steps got. She walked into the school and looked around at all the cliques. She didn't like cliques, but it seemed being in a clique was the only way to survive. She was a dork loner, which meant she got all the bullies, and all the trouble.

She fingered the long stick in her pocket. One month, since _that_ night. But it was alright. She kept repeating that as she walked past the many lockers, many doors, and many hordes of people who were all huddled together, talking about…whatever it was they talked about.

And out of nowhere came them. Walking down the stairs (isn't strange how Tifa always sees them when they are walking down the stairs?). She tried to get away, but that girl saw her.

What was her name?

Ashlee?

Anna?

Allison.

That was it. That Allison girl, who hangs out with Cloud so much you'd think they were going out (she heard rumors saying that they were, but Tifa new better). Allison was a sophomore. She was two years younger (well, technically only one year, since Tifa skipped a grade) and she was able to pick on Tifa. That's how weak Tifa was. Or maybe it was how powerful Allison was.

The group was thinning out as people headed to class. Allison saw this opportunity as an advantage. She stalled, waiting, pretending to go to class. When there was almost no one in the halls left, she shuffled over to Tifa. Tifa stood there motionless. Her legs wouldn't work with her mind.

She wanted to run, but then again, her body couldn't function.

Allison smirked.

Allison: Hello Tifa-dear. I see that you're uglier than usual.

Tifa: Ouch, what an insult.

Allison: Fine then, you want to have it your way? Then I suppose we'll do it your way.

Allison grabbed Tifa and pulled her hair. She attacked her with several punches to the face and pulled Tifa's hair. She then kicked her and kneed her in the stomach.

Several bruises later, Tifa lay on the floor as she saw the direction Allison had left. Out of the left wing of the school. Tifa decided she'd go home the other way. She gathered herself up, tattered hair and all, and proceeded to head for the east wing.

A booming voice cleared it's throat behind her.

Teacher: And why aren't you in class young lady?

Tifa::turns to teacher:: I was beaten up.

Teacher: Uh-huh. I believe that. If you were, why didn't you call for help.

Tifa:

Teacher: Yeah. Come with me.

He motioned for Tifa to come with a stern look on his face. Tifa saw the door only a few feet away.

She bolted for the door, burst open, and ran as fast as she could (she's in a skirt, mind you) past the streets of downtown and towards home.

Tifa picked up the stick and walked into the bathroom. She washed her hands and came out, laying the stick on the counter.

\/::Just a few minutes. Then it should be done. Remember: Thumbs up equals yes, thumbs down equals no::\/

Tifa couldn't help but reflect on the painful night

Dad: Go ahead, Rob. You can have this all your own.

It was the longest three minutes of Tifa's life. She fidgeted with her skirt.

_\/::But I'm irregular. Just because I missed it doesn't mean….that::\/_

It was ready. Tifa cautiously approached the counter and peered over to the device that lay right there.

Thumbs up, Tifa.

You are pregnant with your brother's child.

Raven's Notes:

Eeek. That was a weird chapter to write. I know "It was short!" but hey, what are you gonna do about it. Sometimes it's better to end something quickly but have a good chapter than go on and on and on and on……..

Again, I'M IN SWEDEN. How do you like them apples?

Ravens ::The Shadow Watchers::


	5. 105

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 7

Google Search Engine: Abortion

Twenty percent of teen pregnancies are planned. That means that 80 percent happen when your raging hormones take over, and you can't control it. But of that 80 percent, probably about 5 had children because of rape. And of that 5, only about 1 are raped and plan of having their brother's child.

I hate Robert.

He's a dick.

He's making me fucking research abortion. Because he got horny.

And raped his _sister_. Well, half sister anyway.

I wouldn't be surprised if both me and him were born because my father raped both of our mothers. And Robert's just following in his footsteps.

The worst part is, is that I don't have a computer at home, so I have to do this during school. I just hope that the teacher decides to sit at her desk and not go walking around the room.

There are all these websites for what happens in abortion, the regulations to have it, how you need parent consent to have it.

Boy would I like to see my father consent to this. I'll go to the hospital and kindly explain how he let this all happen. See him smile while he's put in jail.

The whole class period, the teacher just sat at her desk and never came around. I'm thankful that she didn't see. But what I wasn't counting on was Laurie Jonston (Mrs. Blabber Mouth of the school) looking over at my computer and assuming that I was pregnant with Cloud's child.

I walked down the hall, and whenever I passed someone or a group of people they either a) stopped what they were talking about and stared, b) started to whisper and stare, c) point and stare, d) gasp and stare, or e) just stare. I knew something was really wrong when everyone made a big circle around me. Everyone was looking at me.

The bell rung, but no one made a move. After about five minutes of standing there feeling my face turn bright red, the teachers came and ushered everyone to class.

I was walking to the cafeteria, though I didn't plan on eating there, when I heard some girls talking.

Girl 1: What the hell is going on? Why am I not in on it?

Girl 2: Just listen. Last night, a bunch of people got emails from Laurie Jonston. She said that Tifa Lockheart was looking up abortion in class because, get this; she's pregnant with Cloud Strife's kid.

Girl 1: Slut.

You know what I say? Fuck them. That's right. I said it. Let 'em gossip about my personal life, it's not going to get them anywhere.

I walked outside to the back out of the school. It was really pretty, the trees were all different colors now. It was all great, until I heard a cat being strangled.

Strangled cat (a. k. a. that Allison girl): You really are a whore.

Me: That's a lot coming from you.

Strangled cat: That's why Cloud dumped you, huh? 'Cause he got his pleasure and decided to move on?

Me: Yeah, sure. He's a bouncer. He fucks every girl in the school. Except for you. What's the matter Allison, are you no fun in bed?

Strangled cat: Shut the fuck up!

Me: Give me one good reason why.

Strangled cat: Cause you're a whore.

Me: Allow me to repeat myself. Give me one _**good**_ reason why.

Strangled cat: I could ruin you.

Me: Ha! Stop now, or you might have to become a comedian.

Strangled cat: You think you're so much better than me.

Me: Yay! I'm glad you figured that out. ::Claps hands::

Strangled cat: You know, you're just like your mother.

Me: A dead, rich model?

And that stopped strangled cat right there. I could tell from the look on her face that she didn't exactly believe me.

Me: Go and look her up on the internet. She was a great model. She died, and then my dad used up all the money on himself.

Strangled cat: You're a liar!

Me: Wow, that was a good comeback! Did you make it up yourself?

It felt like a bunch of knives stabbing me. She kicked me in the shin, and elbowed me in he face. I fell back on the concrete.

This is what you get for not being silent.

I don't know who found me, all I know is that when I woke up, I was in the hospital. Some girl came out of the school building in the back at the end of the day and found me half dead on the sidewalk.

So when I woke up and saw all white, I kinda started to freak out a little bit.

This nurse came in and fluffed my pillow for me.

Nurse: You have a visistor here to see you. Shall I sent them in?

Me: Who is it?

My throat hurt (I don't see why) and it was hard for me to talk. The good news though is that I remember exactly what happened.

Nurse: I'm sorry. I forgot to catch their name.

Me: It's okay. Go ahead and send them in.

I wish I had said make them go. Because the next person to walk in was someone I really wasn't in the mood to talk to right now.

Cloud: How's it going?

Me: Bad.

Cloud: Yeah, I figured that.

Me: You?

Cloud: I've been okay. ::Pulls up chair:: I wanted to talk to you about some things though.

Me: Oh boy.

Cloud: What have you been doing lately.

Me: The usual. Living.

Cloud: Been hanging out with your friends?

Me: What friends?

Cloud: Tifa, is the baby mine?

I hesitated. Should I tell him that it's my brother's? Maybe I shouldn't involve him in my family affairs.

Me: Cloud, we never even had sex. How could it possible be yours?

He looked up. He seemed almost...mad.

Cloud: Who's it then.

I sighed. I really have to make a decision right now? I weighed my options. Not telling him looked like a good idea right now. I voted for what I was going to do.

Me: My brother's.

Raven's Notes:

Reaction? Keep readin'

I don't have that many reviews. Eh, oh well. Partience Raven. Me just talking to myself.

Anyway, you know the drill.

REVIEW ALERT (something I hope to get in my email inbox)


	6. 106

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy 7

_**X**_

A month. An entire month. Can you imagine missing out on life for a month, 'cause you've been worried sick, and then you got an abortion? Can you imagine if no one actually believed you either. I'm furious. My dad, a liar. My brother, a rapist. Cloud, angry at me for something I would never do. Aeris. What to say about Aeris. She doesn't really seem like the type that would get mad at someone. She's so sweet. Even to jerks. But she makes me feel really low.

I'd read all these books, Speak by Laurie Halse Anderson, Just Listen by Sarah Dessen, and these girls get raped and don't tell anyone. Then they get in trouble, blah blah blah, and realize it's better if you tell someone. The thing is, I told people, and they _didn't believe me_. For a second, I thought they might have just been in shock, but no, they believe my father when he tells the fib that I got pregnant with some guy and blamed in on my brother 'cause I didn't want to say who it really was.

I tried telling all the nurses it was _him_. It was his fault that I had to get an abortion.

But none of them listened.

So I'm sitting at home, with my door locked on the outside, my form of punishment since my dad didn't want to have to pay for another abortion. I guessed they learned their lesson about raping girls. But I reflected on everyone's actions. Most of all, I remember Cloud's and Aeris.'

:: 12 days ago ::

Me: My brother's.

Cloud:: confused face (really confused face)::

Cloud: That's a load of bullshit! How could you blame it on your brother?

Me: It was his fault?

Cloud: You're brother doesn't exactly seem like the rapist type.

Me: Well, Cloud, generally, when someone's a rapist or abusive, the point is that you would never suspect it was them.

Cloud: Whose is it, really.

Me: It was Robert's fault!

Cloud: Liar!

And then, get this, he _slaps_ me. Just like that. He thinks that I slept with some guy and was low enough to blame my brother on it. And he slaps me.

So you know what I did?

I slapped him right back.

Cloud: What the hell was that for, bitch?

Me: For you slapping me.

He stood up from the chair he was sitting in. He was really intimidating when you're lying down on a hospital bed and this big (angry) built guy (a.k.a. your ex-boyfriend) is standing up.

Cloud: You know perfectly well that you're just a cheating slut!

To think that someone like Cloud would automatically assume that I was a slut is actually something beyond my comprehension.

He stormed out of the room.

If you're reading this right now, take this as a life long lesson. If you ever get into a sticky situation like this and someone who used to love you so much doesn't believe you, beat the shit out of whoever did this to you.

:: 2 days later::

Aeris walked in my room, a little timid and hesitant. She looked back out the door, and I looked out the window to this other popular girl Yuffie, who nodded her head and had a defiant expression on her face. Aeris turned around and walked in the door, looking absolutely furious. She shut the door and closed the blinds.

Aeris: Look, I'm going to put this bluntly. What the hell were you thinking?

I almost wanted to laugh. First of all, Aeris wasn't the type to curse, even if it was saying something like the word 'hell.' Second of all, she was trying a little _too hard_ to be mad. Sure she was probably upset, but she was trying in a (failed) desperate attempt to flare her nostrils. She just ended up breathing really loudly. And lastly, was this related to the rumors, or did she actually believe my side of the story and just think that I shouldn't go out there and tell it to the world.

I guessed she was listening to the rumors. But, since I wasn't sure, I played dumb.

Me: What are you talking about?

Aeris: Cloud! He's the sweetest guy, and then you go and do something like this!

Even Aeris was intimidating when you were laying down on a hospital bed. I was tired of feeling small and helpless. I stood up.

Me: A few things I need to get straight with the world. Starting with this, **my brother raped me**. And how about the fact that you and him kissed, while we were going out nonetheless, when I was _right there_!

She completely ignored the kiss part. She obviously knew she was in the wrong there.

Aeris: You know that whole raping thing was sh-.

Me: Go ahead, say it, you think it was shit. Do I give a damn?

Aeris: He and I kissing may have been bad, and I regret it, but you sleeping with someone behind Cloud's back-

She was cut off when that Yuffie girl walked in the room. She didn't even say excuse me. The only word that came out of her mouth...

Yuffie: Slut.

Aeris: I hope you rot in hell for what you did.

And right there, in the hospital room, in front of Aeris Gainsborough, Yuffie Kisaragi, and Barret Wallace (who came in right after Yuffie), right there in front of those three people, I cried.

I didn't cry because of what they said. I didn't cry because I was raped. I cried, because I realized what a smart woman my mother was. Even after 11 years of her death, I could still remember her words. _Sometime in your life, it may not happen to everyone, but you Tifa Lockheart, sometime in your life, you may have to realize that you're all alone._

I understood now. I cried because I was all alone. I didn't have a family to go to. I didn't have friends to go to. People thought I was a slut. If this were one of those books I read, I'd have some guy who loves me (NOT Cloud) come and pick me up, and take me away.

Now I understand what they mean by "truth is stranger than fiction."

::My most recent visitor.::

I was allowed to get up and walk around the hospital. But I decided I didn't want to. I was sitting in my room.

I heard shuffling feet and looked up to see two cute little faces at the doorway. I though about my mother's "alone" statement. I could just imagine her ghost popping up and saying "_periodically, of course_."

It's good to know I'm not totally alone.

Me: Hey

Two cuties: Tifa!

Denzel and Marlene ran and jumped on my lap. It's good to know that the _entire_ Strife family doesn't hate me.

Marlene: Tifa, I haven't seen you in soooo long! Why don't you come around anymore?

Denzel: Yeah Tifa! I want to practice some more karate skills!

Me: I've been...real busy lately.

Marlene: Tifa, why are you in the hospital? Mommy told me you got a baby killed! Why would you do that?

Me: It's a long story that I'll tell you when you get older. By the way, how'd you two get here?

Denzel: Mommy drove us.

Me: Did your...mom...say...anything about me?

Marlene: Only that she had to park the car and she'd be up in a second.

As if on cue, in walked Mrs. Strife. She looked exactly like she did the first time I met her. Long, silver hair in a half-pony. Sparkling blue eyes. Rosy cheeks and lips. She was in this sparkling blue dress cutting off at mid-thigh, and two one-inch straps that tied around her neck, with the dress showing off a lot of her back.

I feel ugly.

Marlene: Mommy, it's Tifa!

Mrs. Strife: It is.

I got up and gave her a quick bow.

Mrs. Strife smiled in reply and handed me a bag.

I gave her a quizzical look.

Mrs. Strife: They're clothes. I talked to the doctor. He said you're on leave. Put them on and come with me, I want to show you something.

_**X**_

Raven's Notes:

Dun, dun, duuuuuuunnnnn!

If you review, I promise to make the story worth your while.


	7. 107

It was an article. I stand here, in this really big and fancy at the Strife residence (try mansion), and Mrs. Strife, who should hate me, is giving me a newspaper article. And it's _old_.

Mrs. Strife: Did you know your father and I used to be high school sweethearts?

Uhhmmmm...

Would you imagine that? Mrs. Strife (or formerly Mrs. Trol) and my father were high school sweethearts.

Ewwww. To think I dated Cloud when his mom and my dad were once boyfriend/girlfriend. Ewww.

Mrs. Strife: Now, I didn't exactly know your mother at that point, but we had seen each other around school. I started talking to her, getting to know her, hung out with her a few times, and pretty soon, we were best friends. Now, I always knew she had an eye for your father. More than that. I knew what I had with him would blow over in less than a months time, so I figured I might as well hook him and your mother up. Who knew they'd grow up to get married.

She kind of dazed off at the last part, and here she was, staring into space. Dear God, I hope she didn't actually _miss him_.

Me: Hello?

She came back down to Earth (she still looked like she wasn't quite concentrating).

Mrs. Strife: Tifa, do you know how your mother died?

Me: No, I just know when.

Mrs. Strife: Read the article.

Article:

"Woman found dead in dumpster on 4th ave."

"Early this morning, police discovered a body in a public dumpster on 4th ave. across from Seder St. The body was identified as Mrs. Loraa Niels. The victim appeared to be sexually molested, with multiple cuts all over her body. Her clothes were tattered, and her hands were tied behind her back. Detective Holmes says that the cause of death was strangulation. Police have not identified any suspects at this time"

Pretty short article.

Me: Poor girl.

Mrs. Strife: Look at the date

Me: May 13, 1996. But that's when my mother...

Mrs. Strife nodded with her eyes closed. She looked like she was about to cry.

Me: Did they ever find out who did it?

Mrs. Strife: That's the thing. They never did. I have reason to believe it might have been-

Me: Might have been?

She took few deep breaths as if she were about to pass out. I backed to the corner of the room where the phone was, just in case.

She gained her composure, and stood back up.

Mrs. Strife: Sorry about that.

Me: You were saying...

Mrs. Strife: Yes, well I think that, the person who might've, you know, its not a guarantee! But I think the person might have possibly could end up being (she was looking up and playing with her bracelet at this point) this someone that...

This is frustrating.

Me: Just, who is it?

Mrs. Strife: Now I'm not positive, but it may have been-

This is getting really annoying. I rolled my eyes.

Me: Mrs. Strife, could you kindly tell me who you think killed my mother?

Mrs. Strife: Fa-er

Huh?

Me: Excuse me?

Mrs. Strife: Your father::Turns away with a half-gasp, half-shriek covering her mouth::

Me: My dad?

Well I could've told you that.

Me:

Me: And why didn't you tell the cops about this?

Mrs. Strife: 'Cause I didn't exactly have any evidence whatsoever to prove my theory.

Me: Well, she was raped, right? I mean, couldn't the cops have just run some tests to figure out that it was my father.

Mrs. Strife: But he had an alibi. He was supposedly on a business trip, but I don't think he even went. When he "came home" and got the news, he ran to the funeral home and played it off so well. He was in all tears and getting anxious and everything, a perfect performance.

She was in tears now. I was just a little frustrated.

Me: So, there's no way to prove he did it?

Mrs. Strife: That's the thing! I _think_ he did it. I'm not _sure_.

And then, it clicked.


	8. 108

Of course! How did I not realize this before?

Me: Umm, Mrs. Strife. I need to go home now. I have something I need to do.

But just as I was about to leave, she grabbed my hand and pulled me back.

Mrs. Strife: No! I mean, don't leave Tifa. ::Straightens clothes:: I don't think you should go home.

Me: But, that's where I live.

Mrs. Strife: It's dangerous. What if something bad happens?

Too late for that.

Mrs. Strife: Won't you at least stay for dinner?

What if something bad happens?

What if something bad happens?

Me: You know!

Mrs. Strife: Excuse me?

Me: You know! That's why you don't hate me! You know my father did it!

Mrs. Strife: And what if I do?

Me: Then could you tell people please? They think I'm some sleazy mental patient.

Mrs. Strife: Oh, no, that's out of my control.

Me: But you're highly respected! People will listen to you!

Mrs. Strife: Exactly, I have a good reputation. I can't just go out and blurt bold statements as that.

Me: So you won't help me?

Mrs. Strife: I never said that. But we'll have to wait for something to come along.

Me: Exactly! I know exactly what to do, just let me go home!

Mrs. Strife: NO! You're father won't be too happy knowing you came home from the hospital without his permission and came here.

Me: So, how was I able to get out of the hospital without parent consent.

Mrs. Strife: Hospitals today. ::Sigh:: All they want is money.

Me: So you bribed me out of the hospital? Well, if I stay longer, it's going to be even worse when I get home!

Mrs. Strife sniffled, drying her eyes. They were still red and puffy from all the crying she did.

Mrs. Strife: I made my world class enchiladas.

I had to smile. Mrs. Strife's enchiladas. I remember the first time I ate over, we had those. When I first saw the dish, I was a bit amazed. There were six enchiladas the size of my thumb, one for every person.

Mrs. Strife put an enchilada on each plate. Everyone put their napkins in their laps. Then, Mr. Strife told me to take the first bite and tell everyone how it tasted. I put it in my mouth, and I tasted _the most_ disgusting thing _ever_. I made a face and spit it out in my napkin. Then, Mrs. Strife started to cry. I felt really bad as she sobbed about how bad it was.

Me: No, no, no! It's good!

I tried to reassure her, but when I said that, she just wailed louder. I was about to say something drastic, when I saw Marlene and Denzel suppressing laughter, and Cloud and Mr. Strife smiling.

Just then, everyone burst out in laughter. Mrs. Strife laughed the loudest.

Mr. Strife: You're an excellent actress, honey. Why did you decide to marry me when you could have become so famous.?

Mrs. Strife laughed more.

I was later explained they were pretending to fit the upper class stereotype. Then, the real enchiladas came, which were some of the most delicious things I've ever eaten, and I had a big, big helping.

I was brought back to Earth by Mrs. Strife's pleading eyes. And I just couldn't refuse.

We walked down the giant spiral staircase, leading into this spare room by the great front door, that really was a waste of space. There was nothing there. Just an elegant sitting couch and really big painting.

And guess who we meet at the bottom of the stairs. If you guessed Cloud Strife and his mascots, then you're correct.

And get this. He has his arm around Aeris Gainsborough.

I could have predicted that was coming. Behind him are all these people. Some who aren't even in his posse. Just a few football players. There's that Allison girl that I really hate, that, despite my condition, still continues to show me no mercy at school.

Mrs. Strife: Cloud! Sweety, you're home::Runs up and gives him a hug and kiss::

Unlike most boys who would definitely be embarrassed if their mother called them sweety and ran up to give them a kiss in front of their friends, Cloud Strife was _not_ embarrassed. He was quite the opposite actually. He let go of Aeris and opened his arms to embrace his mother. Maybe he wasn't easily mortified. Or maybe it was just they were such beautiful people and a high class that they didn't have to worry about what people thought of them.

Cloud gave me one look and immediately got this face that was half confusion, half surprise, half anger (I know that's one and a half, but some girls will tell you that Cloud Strife is more than one man, if you know what I mean).

I got dirty looks from those people. I just sighed they were all caught up in their own world, they didn't bother to engage themselves in realizing the difference between fact and fiction.

Mrs. Strife: Cloud, you need to send your friends home. We're having dinner soon.

Cloud pulled Mrs. Strife off to the side, the rest of us watching them. I couldn't hear a word they were saying, but Cloud obviously wanted something that Mrs. Strife wouldn't allow.

It played out like this: Cloud says something to his mom, giving her a pleading look. Mrs. Strife, as calm as ever, quietly nods her head no, Cloud squints his eyes and opens his arms in a gesture that says "why not?" to which Mrs. Strife nods her head and points to me.

Once she points to me, I look at myself and the others, who are all staring at me now, Mrs. Strife's finger averting their attention. They're all looking at me with this look that can't even be described, just something of a pathetic look. Like because my life is a little less fortunate and kinda in the gutter at the moment, I'm a lost cause.

Yuffie Kisaragi delivers the final verdict. "Bitch" she mouths as Cloud walks over and ushers the rest out of the house, whispering something to Aeris, who leaves, giving me this dirty look.

I don't know what I was thinking, but I decided give Aeris some consolation.

Me: AERIS! YOU DON'T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT ME STEALING YOUR BOYFRIEND. HE'S NOT EXACTLY MY TYPE.

I look behind me, expecting to see a mad Mrs. Strife, but instead she has this sad look, as if what I said was some depressing comment.

Mrs. Strife: Let's eat shall we.


	9. 109

Sometimes, these barriers between us, the ones that divide us from each other, and isolate us from each other's social status, these walls fall. And then we're left to clean up the debris. And after all that, there are these clean paths between you and me, and we can go past the walls. But, then, when we try to move, it hurts, and we look at our legs, only to find that they are broken.

That's kind of what tonight was like. I don't know why, maybe I still like him or something, but I forgave Cloud Strife. Forgave him for kissing Aeris. Forgave him for being a total bastard and slapping me. Tonight, those walls fell, and I cleaned up the debris without his help, and let him walk over on a beautiful, unmarred, glass path. And I'm looking at him, and saying "this is perfect," because his legs aren't broken either. Cloud Strife didn't do any work, and has the opportunity to come over on the other side, where I am.

Nothing is stopping him.

Except for...

He doesn't do it.

This is kind of what the evening played out to be.

So, we all sat down, the gigantic portions of enchiladas piled on our plates, Marlene chatting in my ear about the great day she's had at school. Denzel keeps interrupting with oohs and awes when Marlene tells me about a boy in her class she likes

Mr. and Mrs. Strife discuss business, and Cloud is just sitting there like a dead person.

He looks like some kind of doll, all pale and lifeless.

Me: So Cloud, anything new and interesting happen lately?

Cloud:

Me: See any good movies?

Cloud:

Denzel: No, he just fucks around with a few girls.

Mrs. Strife: DENZEL!

Denzel: What, that's what he said on the phone!

Mrs. Strife gave Cloud this look that said "if looks could kill, you'd be more than dead right now."

I was almost finished eating. And I thanked God. I love Mrs. Strife. She's essentially my mother. I love Denzel and Marlene as if they were my own brother and sister. Mr. Strife, I wasn't all that close to him, but he still offered me good advice sometimes. But, despite all that, I hated being here right now. I wanted away. I didn't even want to be alive right now. Not dead, but I didn't want to be alive.

I don't like life right now.

I hate it, actually.

It's fucked up.

I want out.

Now.

XXX

I got out of there as fast as I could. After Mrs. Strife started getting "up in Cloud's face" (as he put it), I told them that I should probably go, and bolted.

Once I got out to the street, I did something that I do an awful lot. I cried. Right there.

People taking late-night strolls looked at me weird, but ignored them.

I walked to the park, sat on a swing, and cried.

I didn't want to go home for _sure_. I didn't want to go back to the Strife's for _sure_. There was no one else to go to.

I stood up. And very slowly, I made my decision. I started walking east. I walked for hours and hours. I walked all night.

I knew that I had gone plenty far when I noticed that a) I had no idea where I was, and b) the sun was starting to rise.

I was really confused on which way to go from here. I was in some suburban neighborhood that I didn't know, with all these houses that looked exactly alike and big SUVs parked in the front.

I didn't no where I was going.

But I liked it.


	10. 201

I thought I was actually going to do it. I thought I was actually doing something that I never thought I'd have the guts to do. I thought I was going to go through with it, until I chickened out.

See, I was all hyped and pepped up to run off and find a new life, but once I found out that I was only 30 miles from home, and I was hungry (and in desperate need of a shower), I decided it might not be a half bad idea to go home and try this again when I have a few hundred more dollars and survival skills to back me up.

I arrived at home late at night. I was tired as hell. I had been awake (and walking) for more than 40 hours, and I wanted to go home and get some rest.

As I approached the suburban-style neighborhood I lived in, those words just kept ringing in my head.

Just like my mother.

Just like my mother.

But I'm not.

There was no car in the driveway. The mailbox was still intact, so I didn't have to worry about dealing with a hung-over father.

No one appeared to be home, which is exactly what I needed. I went inside, taking a very cold shower, so cold I ended up turning blue. When I was dressed (and more importantly awake), I walked downstairs to the wallet lying on the counter. It was no surprise that my father nor my brother remember their money when going anywhere (except the bar). Hell, if it weren't attached to their bodies, they'd even forget their heads.

I stole some money (okay, borrowed without promise of return or pay-back), and went off to RadioShack.

What possessed me to shop here I will never know. I wouldn't be caught dead in a RadioShack. But, the thing is, I don't know anyone who has a tape recorder and I wouldn't be caught _alive _in Best Buy.

So, I'm walking through the store, when guess who I see.

Yuffie.

She spotted me, and I waited for the dirty look (which I planned on replying to with a very immature stick-out of the tongue), but she just looked at me and went back to what she was doing.

I should have just left it at that, but I wanted to go talk to her. Not to fight with her necessarily, but just to have a little chat to see what my favorite Aeris Gainsborough was up to.

Me: Hello.

Yuffie: Grunt.

Me: So, how have you been lately.

Yuffie: Not too bad.

Me: Have you...done anything interesting lately.

Yuffie: No.

Me: So you're life is doing nothing at all.

Yuffie: Pretty much.

Me: Is it because of all those rumors going around?

Yuffie: Pardon?

Me: You don't want to talk to me cause if you were caught, you're social life would be thrown in a plastic bottle, only to be cut up and thrown in the trash. Cause, ya know, none of that stuff that was ever said about me was true.

Yuffie: I know. But people also have problems. There's reasons for the way they act.

I really want to laugh.

Right now.

Me: Could you kindly explain to me what people could have possibly gone through to act this way?

Yuffie: Lots of things.

Me: Don't they all have mothers?

Yuffie: Well, yeah.

Me: Do they have a drunk step brother and a neglecting father?

Yuffie: Well-

Me: Were any of them abused by their parents for years, so much that they actually were hospitalized because they didn't have any food for two weeks?

Yuffie: Well, Barret's brother did break his arm...

I advanced toward her. She took a step back. She looked almost scared.

Me: Or, how about, to top it off, were any of them hospitalized because they had to get an abortion because they were _raped_ by their own _father_?

I was starting to yell now, which caused one of the costumer service cashiers to order me to "shut my face hole or get the hell out."

Me: Sorry.

Yuffie: You know Tifa, I'm not supposed to tell anyone this but::shuffles closer so her face is right next to my ear::, ever since you left Cloud, he's been really broken about it. He's been using girls, even poor Aeris because he still isn't comfortable with the situation.

Okay...

Yuffie: Whacha got there?

She was pointing to my tape recorder I had picked up off one of the shelves.

Me: School project.

Yuffie: What kind of school project?

Me:

Me: Experimental audio recording.

XXX

I got home before my father, thank heavens. Robert was home, but in his room. I wasn't planning on visiting him anytime soon.

I set up the audio recorder on record in the living room and went upstairs to my bedroom.

The sun was setting, and the last bit of yellow flooded my room. Sunday afternoon. I went into my bedroom, giving myself a long hard stare in the mirror. Same as always.

I changed into my pajamas and drifted off to sleep.

Two hours later, the front door of the house slammed open and shut.

Show time.


	11. 202

It: Tifa! Tifa, where are you?

Someone's drunk.

Robert opened his door, just a few feet down the hall.

Robert: Tifa, I didn't hear you come in.

Me:

I walked down the stairs into the living room where the thing was. He was falling over, his speech most obviously slurred. He had to use three chairs, a counter, and a couch, and fell down twice while walking over to me.

Me: You feeling okay?

It: Don't talk to me like that!

I cast a sideways glance at Robert, who just shrugged his shoulders. He started to walk away.

Me: And where do you think you're going?

Robert: Back to my room?

Me: So I have to take care of bad-breath here by myself?

Robert: You can handle it. I don't know a thing about drunk people anyway.

Me: Ha! I guess that's right, since you can't take care of yourself either.

Robert: Tifa, don't get fresh with me.

Me: I can do whatever the fuck I want.

Robert turned around, obviously mad.

It: Tifa, don't talk to your brother that way.

Me: I don't even consider him my brother.

He glared at me, while it (my father) fell over me, landing at my feet, grunting. The tape recorder was in my back pocket. I switched it to record. 

Me: Why'd you do it Robert?

Robert: I don't know what the hell you're talking about.

Me: Why did you rape me?

Robert:

I was proud at how strong and confident I was sounding, because, on the inside, I was screaming with fear. However, I did _not_ cease to sound like I just came out of finishing school.

Me: For pleasure? Can you not control yourself to the extent that you go off and _rape your sister_?

Robert: Half sister.

Me: That doesn't change anything!

It: Now you two, stay calm, let's not fight.

You know, when my father was drunk, he was pretty cool. But I wish he had chosen one of the other numerous times that we were fighting, because now was not the time for me to "remain calm."

Me: No dad, let's see what Robert has to say about this. Well?

Robert:

Me:

It:

Robert: Cause you're a bitch and you deserved it!

Me: How the hell am I a bitch?

Robert:

Me: Go on! Tell me::shoves dad off shoulder and advances towards the other thing:: Well, are you going to answer? Or do you not have an answer? For majority of my life, ever since I could walk, I have been preparing dinner for you two, taking care of you two when you came home drunk, or woke up sick, whether it be the measles or a hangover! I have been there when you two need me, have spent most of my life with a bunch of jobs trying to support this family because you two can't come up with decent jobs! And on top of that, I've had hell at school, because I'm a freak, or a loner, or a dork. And this is the thanks I get after a long day? Rape?

My dad fell down on the floor, completely too wasted to keep his eyes open for another second. This would make it easier, only confronting one.

Robert: You're just like your mother.

He looked down at my father sympathetically, then looked back up at me with a disgusted look.

Me: You said that, that night. You said it then too. What d'you mean?

Robert: I was always close to dad. It was like any typical father-son relationship. We would play catch, football, video games, watch gory movies. The stereotypical relationship. I was happy when he was happy. Nothing could separate us. Except _her_. My mother loved our father so much, she would die for him. But then you're mother came along, and took it all away. Although I was close to my dad, closer than anyone, I still had a bond with my mother that I'm sure no one else has felt with a parent. It broke my heart to see my mother cry as my father, who swore to love her, left to marry another woman.

Robert: Then came along little baby Tifa, and everyone was sooooo happy with this new little bundle of joy. And pretty soon, I was shut out. But I didn't mind so much. Long ago, my mother always used to say to me "love means being happy when the person you love is happy, even if that doesn't make you happy at all." After a while, it stuck to me. As long as dad was happy and smiling, I was happy. But then, my dad found out about the cheating. Your mother was having an affair with some guy named Jenx. My father got so angry at her, he did something he really regretted. He beat her when she got home. And raped her. He didn't want anyone to know what he did, so he stuffed her in a trash bin in some part of the city. My father found out about a month later that my mom died The previous year. I was so mad. My mother was dead. My father, hurt. And _you, _you are just like your mother. A bitch. A cheater. A whore. You deserve everything you get coming to you. At school. At home. You know, it's a great thing that all those nurses bought dad's lie. Sure, he may have bribed them a little to gossip about it, saying how you were locked away once 'cause you're mental and all that, and that you got so fed up when "they guy" you got pregnant with left, so you started to blame it on me. ::Looks at dad:: He's a good guy.

Me: I can't believe this! You actually think that just because my mom may have cheated on dad, that I'm exactly like her and that gives you an excuse to rape me? I'm out o' here!

Just as I was walking away though, the tape recorder beeped and a voice came on saying "end of recording."

Robert: Bitch!

He charged after me. I jumped out of the way, and pulled the tape recorder out of my back pocket. 

\/: Just keep the recorder safe :\/ I kept thinking to myself.

Robert came flying at me again. I dodged easily, and ran up the stairs. He bounded up after me. I flew down the hall, and slipped into my room. I slid down into my dark closet.

Robert: Tifa. Tifa. Tifa, where'd you go?

I could hear him chanting my name, coming for me. I willed him not to find me, keeping the tape recorder close to my chest.

I heard him run into my room and swing the closet door open. Light immediately flooded my vision.

Robert: There you are.

I kicked him right in the family jewels, and as he collapsed, covering his injured groin, I ran back out into the hall, and into the bathroom. I forgot to close the door. My main concern was checking to make sure the recorder was safe. Not broken or scratch. Good, I thought.

Oh, the irony.

I didn't hear Robert tiptoe in the bathroom behind me, so imagine my surprise when I looked up in the mirror to see his face there. It was like in those horror movies. I screamed.

He grabbed around me, trying to get the recorder. I leaned forward, putting one of my arms up, and with one last scream, I pulled his head forward into the mirror.

_**V**_

The blue and red lights were almost blinding.

My father was sitting on the porch steps, glaring at me, while the cops questioned him what happened.

Robert was being carried away in a stretcher.

A cop walked by me.

Cop: You okay? I heard he tried to hurt you.

Me: I'm fine. Just a bit shaken up.

Cop: Well, you're free to go back inside.

Me: Actually, could I use your phone?

The cop handed me his phone, and I nodded as he walked off to give me some privacy.

I dialed the number that was etched in my brain, one I could never forget.

Someone picked up at the other line. This is it.

Voice: Hello?

Me: Cloud, could we talk, please?

_**V**_

One of my favorite chapters to write (because it was mainly dialogue, none of that detail stuff).

Review.

Please?


	12. 203

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 7

_**V**_

He couldn't see me. I sat him down, we were at his house, Mrs. Strife busy in the kitchen making us some food. I wasn't hungry. After all that happened tonight, I was tired and scared, and I didn't have an appetite.

And Cloud still couldn't see me. We were sitting there, in one of the many living rooms, and he stared blindly through me. It was like through our whole conversation, I was pouring out to a dead person.

Me: Cloud, I just...I just want to know why you can't believe me about this. The thing is, this seems like a dream. Unreal. I mean, how many girls do you know get raped by their family, and then people believe some shit story about how it wasn't what they said?

Cloud:

Me: And what Robert confessed, just proves how sick the world is today. People will take a bribe, saying that something that happened that was obviously much worse. My dad _bribed_ the nurses. Can you believe it? Bribed them to gossip that it's not what I say. You think someone would be more considerate about this situation.

I pulled out the tape recorder, and pressed the play button. Throughout the whole session of us listening to this little recorder, my only evidence, I replayed everything in my mind. My father, passed out on the floor. Robert's many faces of hate a disgust. My disbelief. Imagining all that happened. Even before that, all that had happened. School bullying. That Allison girl. Me and Cloud. Then, that night that gives me shivers. No one believing me. Talking to Mrs. Strife, when I finally realized that my father hated my mother. The times he would curse her name. How Robert kept saying that night that I was just like her.

At the end of listening to the tape, I looked at Cloud, waiting for some feedback. But none came. He just stood there. That's what really got to me. He didn't even care. He now knew the truth, and he just sat there, like it was some flirty look he got from a girl, the ones he ignored, that had no purpose. I started to cry.

I wanted my mom. Mrs. Strife, she acted all maternal to me. I had a little visit with Denzel and Marlene as Cloud was getting out of the shower. But even those two shining faces couldn't protect me from reality. My father was a drunk jerk who couldn't take care of himself. My brother was stuck in the past, so much that it affected his actions nowadays. I was alone. My family hated me. The guy I once loved was now a living corpse. I have no friends. I want my mom. I felt like a little kid lost at the store. Where they lose their mom, and they can't find her, and they start to cry. I felt helpless.

I ran out of the house, Mrs. Strife calling after me. And just as if it were magic, or mother nature matched my mood, it was raining outside. I ran to the park that I knew so well, back in the days when I was four, and my mother and father used to push me. When Robert would sit on top of the tunnel slide so he could surprise me whenever I slid down to the bottom. To me, the park was magical. But right now, in the dark, stormy night, it seemed like a ghost town, filled with bad memories.

I fell down and cried on the wet ground.

I was drenched, and the mulch of the ground was poking at my skin all over.

I felt my eye-lids getting heavy. Pretty soon, I was dozing off.

_Off in the distance, I could clearly hear my name being called. _

_Someone: Tifa, Tifa._

_It was like when Robert was calling me, except, this time, the voice wasn't sinister, and filled with malice and deadly intentions. It was soft and sweet. Like honey-suckle. _

_Me: Yes?_

_Someone: Tifa, where are you? I've been looking all over for you._

_I was in the middle of some ivy-grown forest, a big bush to my left and a blue river to my right, filled with swimming ducks._

_I rounded the bush._

_Someone: There you are! What'd I tell you about running off?_

_Me: Sorry._

_Someone: I've been looking for you for a while._

_Me: I figured. I miss you._

_Someone: I know you do. I miss you two sweetheart._

_  
Me: Mom, why'd you leave me._

_Someone (mom): Sorry honey. But death happened. It happens to everyone. I couldn't stop it._

_Me: I know. I was just hoping you'd say you were sorry and wished you were with me._

_Mom: You know I'd give everything I own to be with you right now. But I can't._

_Me: I really want you home with me._

_Mom: I'll be right here for you, always. You just have to close your eyes._

_She was dressed in this really pretty flowing dress, almost like one of those Japanese kimonos. Baggy, sort of, flowing in the wind. Her hair was in a bun, some strands hanging out. She had the same facial features as me, but I was a bit taller than her. She looked just like I always imagined her. Magical._

_Me: Was it him?_

_She gave me a nod. An uncomfortable silence hung between us._

_Me: I really miss you._

_Mom: I miss you two._

_Me: Why'd he have to do it?_

_Mom: He thought I was cheating on him._

_Me: I heard that. Were you?_

_Mom: You might want to sit down. _

_She gestured to a neatly laid out table cloth. One of those ones you always see in movies, when people go on picnics, the red and white plaid ones. She sat down right next to me._

_Mom: As you may know, I was friends with Belle (Mrs. Strife). When she started dating your father, I was interested in him as well. Being the amazing friend and woman she is, she gave your father up for me. She even "hooked us up." When we started dating, it was little things, like holding hands, and sharing a peck on the cheek. Later, it got to the point where we went to the movies together. Then, it got deeper. We started going to fancy five-star restaurants. Pretty soon, we were inseparable. We were in love. When he proposed to me, I was so happy. Then, we had you._

_Me: Spare me the details._

_Mom: I wouldn't even think of telling you. Whenever my mother tried to talk about these things, although we were the only ones around, I felt like someone had shanked me right in the middle of the school lunch room._

_Me: So that's where I get it from._

_Mom: Anyways, I heard about his previous marriage, and that he had a son. I treated him like my own. But the wife. Poor woman. I should have the seen the foreshadowing. She left him-_

_Me: Robert said he left her for you!_

_Mom: Oh, no. She left him, after the abuse. He would come home drunk and beat her up. I, however, didn't know about this. Then, it happened. I noticed how slurred his words were, and how he couldn't stand straight. Then, he would get in a fit of rage, and smack me, telling me I was no good. Sometimes, he would kick me. Once, he even threw a chair at me. I had an old friend from high school, Jenx. He and I were _just friends_. Just a platonic relationship. But, after I would get beaten by your father, I would be scared. I had no one to turn to, so I retreated to seeking Jenx for comfort. I would go to his apartment, he'd make tea, we'd talk, he'd comfort me in a friendly manner. But then your father figured out where I went when I got scared or after I was beaten. He accused me of cheating, and then..._

_Me: It happened._

_Mom: That night, my main goal was to get away. But that Robert had a knife to your little throat, and said if I left the house, he'd kill you._

_Me: I don't remember that._

_Mom: They later disposed of me in a trash bin where they thought no one would find me, or, at least, not know who did it. There are so many bad people out in the world._

_Me: Mom, I'm sorry._

_Mom: You have no reason to be. Just, whatever you do, don't go near those two. They're trouble._

_Me: Yeah, they kinda already..._

_Mom: No!_

_Me: _

_Mom: How could they do that? Sickos! _

_Me: Yeah. I'm over it now, though._

_Mom: Well, I'm sorry Tifa. I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you. You know that comment I used to make to you all the time._

_Me: The one about at one point in my life, I was going to be all alone._

_Mom: Yes. I just wanted you to understand not to fully rely on anyone, 'cause they might not always be there. I knew that something bad was going to happen to me and I may not have been there for you. And that was proven true. I just wanted you to know that sometimes all you're going to have is yourself, but sometimes, that's enough._

_Me: Thanks mom._

_I heard someone calling my name again. This time, a much deeper voice._

_Me: How many people am I going to meet?!_

_Mom: Oh no, that's not anyone here. It's someone back home. I think they're looking for you._

_Me: I know. But I don't want to go back._

_Mom: You have to._

_Me: But I'm so tired. ::Yawns and stretches arms:: Couldn't I just lie here for a while._

_Mom: No, you have to go back._

_Me: Now?_

_Mom: Yes, someone's looking for you._

_Me: But-_

_Mom: Tifa Lockheart, you may be tired, but sooner or later, you're going have to wake up. Someone misses you._

_Me: Misses me?_

_The scene started to fade out._

_Me: Mom?_

_Mom: By the way Tifa, I love you._

_Me: I love you too._

Someone calling: Tifa! Tifa!

I could hear that same calling. A guy. With a frantic voice. Almost scared, and desperate.

Someone calling: Tifa!

I tried to open my mouth, but it seemed as if my lips were glued shut.

Someone calling: Tifa! Where'd you go?

Me: Here!

It sounded more like a frog croaking, but it was an attempt.

Someone calling: Tifa!

I was cold and wet. I heard the sound of footsteps running towards me, and a hand touched my arm. I was no longer cold.

I made little noises to inform them I was alright.

Someone: Tifa.

They keep saying my name. Asking if I was alright.

Me: I just need some rest.

And I felt myself being pulled into the arms of Cloud Strife.

_**V**_

Raven's Notes:

To anyone who has reviewed, you have a special place in my heart. If I get more reviews, the story could even end up being better!

Reviews.

I like 'em.

Flames.

You could review instead. But I won't hatecha.


	13. 204

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy 7.

Btw: a headboard is that wooden part on the top/front of the bed, don't know what else you've heard it as, but it's on those beds with that wood sheet in the front and back that runs the length of the bed...yeah.

_**V**_

My head hurt. A lot.

There was a really bright light in front of me when I first sat up. I was in this black king-sized bed. I knew exactly where I was. I looked all over the room at the various trophies and awards, the dresser that was so familiar to me, the part of the wall that looked new because it had been fixed after he kicked a hole in it.

I started to slip off the side of the bed, and put one arm out to my side to catch myself. That didn't really support me, because my bottom half remained on the bed but my front kept slipping. Pretty soon half of my body was hanging over the bed. Then, I noticed it.

It was just this little box, sitting under his bed, like a few other things here and there. But for some reason, maybe just because I was a nosy person who didn't know how to keep my hands off of other people's things, but I decided to open it.

It was like looking in a memory box. Inside were pictures of me and Cloud at various places. I didn't know he had these. There were also several postcards, letters, different things I had sent him when I had gone away on vacation. A ring I had once bought him made of real silver that he only wore on special occasions.

I started to cry. And this wasn't just the few tears you shed when you get a scrape. This was Niagara Falls.

I heard someone clunking up the stairs. I threw the lid on the box and slid it under the bed. In my haste in trying to pretend like I was asleep, I kinda sorta threw my head back, but miscalculated where the pillow was, making me hit my head on the bed headboard, which resulted in a loud 'owwwww' echoing throughout the house.

Cloud opened the door, smiling that trademark smile.

Cloud: Nice one

I started to rub the back of my head.

Cloud: You know, if you wanted to knock yourself out, all ya had to do was ask.

Me: Thanks, I'll remember that one.

Cloud: Look.

He held up what looked like a mace, except it was all wooden, decorated in beads, and didn't have the chain on the end, the head was just attached to a festooned stick.

Me: What is it?

Cloud: A Ukrainian Club. One of the many rare, intricate...things my dad collects. ::puts mace/Ukrainian Club on dresser:: Found in his office. Must be what he uses with his associates and tax inspectors. ::laughs::

Me: Funny.

Cloud:

Me:

Cloud:

Me:

Cloud: Gay baby.

Me: Bi baby.

Cloud: Huh?

Me: Every time you have an awkward silence **with your ex**, a _bisexual_ baby is born.

Cloud: Ahhhhh.

Me:

Cloud:

Me:

Cloud:

Me: Well, at the rate we're going, we're going to make a million bi-babies before I leave.

Cloud: That sounded wrong.

Me: Shut up, perv.

Cloud:

Me:

Me: Sooooo...

Cloud: So.

Me: I should leave.

Cloud: Well, you don't exactly have any clothes.

It was then that I looked down to notice that I was completely naked in his bed.

Me: _EEEEEEEWWWWW_! Oh dear god! _Did you undress me_?

Cloud: NO! My mother did. And _if_ I did, it wouldn't have been the first time I've seen you naked.

Me: What, when?

Cloud: You know. That time when we nearly did..._it_.

I laughed.

Cloud: What?!

Me: It's just, you sound so immature, come on... "_it_."

Cloud: Okay, how's this. The time we nearly fucked. Is that better?

Me: Much.

Cloud:

Me:

Me: So...where are my clothes anyway?

Cloud: In the wash.

Me: Why?

Cloud: Well, they kind of got a little dirty after you flipped out the door last night.

Me: I didn't flip out the door...more like _flounced_.

Cloud: Well, whatever it was, it was choppy enough to knock you out.

I imagined myself, half-crying, half-dancing into the park, and then spinning, tripping over my own feet onto the mulch.

Me: I thought I was conscious when you found me.

Cloud opened up a soda can he had been holding and took a giant swig from it. Made me feel kinda thirsty.

Cloud: Nope. You said some words, but I think you were delirious, on the verge of unconscious, borderline death. You were pretty out of it.

Me: Thanks for the description. Makes me feel good.

Cloud: It should. 

He took another long sip, making me lick my lips.

He looked at the soda can. Then me. Then the soda can. Then me ((again)).

Cloud: You want some.

No.

Me: Yes.

He stretched out his arm. One of my arms was in a cast (another brilliant thing I just noticed), and the other was holding the blanket up against my chest.

Me: I kinda can't, without letting the blanket fall.

Cloud: Lay down.

Me: I can't drink when I'm laying down.

He got up and brought the soda can over to my mouth.

He tipped it a little, giving me a sip.

Then, because of the smart-ass he is, as I was taking another gulp, he tipped the can way too much, causing a load of soda to spill out and go all over my face, the blanket, and up my nose.

Cloud laughed.

Hard.

I bet I looked like a drowning fish.

Wait a second.

Cloud: That was good, wasn't it?

Yes

Me: No.

_**V**_

Me: I promise to go easy on you.

Cloud: That doesn't give me any consolation whatsoever.

That's my cue.

I charged after Cloud, delivering a round kick to the side of his face.

Denzel and Marlene: Go Tifa!

Cloud put a hand to his face.

This gave me the open opportunity to drop kick him in the ribs, sending him flying across the yard.

Denzel and Marlene: Yay!

I started to laugh as I walked over to Cloud.

I held out a hand.

Cloud: Don't come near me!

Still laughing.

Me: Or what?

Cloud: I'll kick you in the balls.

Me: Cloud.

Cloud: Yes?

Me: Just take my hand.

His jaw was bleeding.

Me: Deznel, Marlene, take Cloud inside and get his mouth cleaned up.

The two escorted Cloud inside the house/mansion. I was just sitting outside in my karate uniform waiting for them to come back when I heard someone clear their throat.

Ahem: Hey boo.

Me::turn around:: Sephiroth!

_**V**_

Dun dun duuuuun (did I say that last time??)

Good or bad?

Hmmm

You will only know if you press the pretty button

Down there that says

REVIEW 


	14. 205

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy 7

-.,.-

Cloud: So, where'd you go?

He looked away and almost pouted.

Cloud: You have a bruise on your cheek.

Me: You noticed.

Cloud: What happened? 

Me: Cloud, I didn't blow you off.

Cloud: Yes you did.

Me: You have plenty of friends, you _were_ hurt, and whenever I try to talk to you, you give me the cold shoulder or it's just plain awkward. And besides, it's not everyday that I get to see my cousins. I see you almost every day.

Cloud: You're avoiding the question. What happened to your cheek?

Me: Well, after I told you that I was going out with my cousins, Sephiroth suggested that we go to this club. But Yazoo insisted that we go to this 'really cute' coffee shop that opened up, and that it was too early in the day to go to a club.

He raised an eyebrow.

Cloud: Is he gay?

Me: Yazoo? I think he might be. Acts like it.

Cloud: Go on.

Me: Well, we went to the café and...

_Waitress: So what'll it be?_

_The sun was awfully bright today, I don't know why Yazoo insisted we sit outside._

_Loz: Water._

_Yazoo: Loz, you cannot come to a place like this and just order water. I'll have a frapp, with extra whipped cream._

_She turned and looked at Sephiroth._

_Sephiroth: Nothing for me thanks, the doc says I'm strictly caffeine free for the next three months._

_Kadaj: I'll have a half-caf. With cream._

_Me: Regular black._

_Me: I have to go to the restroom. Be right back._

_As I was walking into the café, guess who I run into but that Allison chick._

_The Royal Bitch: Hello Tiiiifa. (short i sound)_

_Me: It's not Tiiiiiifa, it's Teefa._

_The Royal Bitch: Teefa isn't a good name for you. Makes it sound like an old person sounds like they're saying 'I lost my teeth.' 'Cept, it's, 'I lost my Teef.'_

_Me: Ha...ha?_

_Me: You have a big nose._

_The Royal Bitch: Huh?_

_Me: Well, I just noticed, you have a really big nose. Like, you could shove a cow up there._

_The Royal Bitch: Look who's talking._

_Me: Me?_

_The Royal Bitch: You're just like your mother._

_Me: Why does everyone keep saying that?!_

_Yazoo: Good question._

_I didn't even notice him come up. He still had his joking face on, but there was some seriousness in his eyes._

_Me::turns back to Allison:: Mind telling me how?_

_The Royal Bitch: Sure. You're a bitch._

_Me: My mother's dead._

_The Royal Bitch: Your mother's a dead bitch._

_Yazoo: I know she did not just go there!_

_Me: Yazoo, you're not helping._

_Me: What do you have against me? Honestly, it's as if everyone in the world hates me! What did I do wrong?_

_Allison: Hmm, let's see. Let's start off by how much of a slut you've been._

_Me: Remind me why everyone thinks I'm a slut._

_Allison: You stole him from me!_

_Me: Who?_

_Allison: Cloud! Duh. You think you can just come along and take him away from someone just like that?_

_Me: He's way out of your league._

_Allison: Ha, that's a laugh. You should be the last one to say that. I've been trying to get him to notice me for years!_

_Me: You haven't even noticed him for a year!_

_Allison: You know it was just pity love right? Like he actually cared for some other reason than that. I honestly don't blame him. Look at you. You're just so hopeless._

_I took this opportunity to glance down, knowing what I would see. My usual attire. No big surprise there. I don't really have the budget to change it._

_Of course this was a bad mistake, for when I looked up, Miss Bitch's foot collided right with my cheek._

_Yazoo: Oh no you didn't girlfriend!_

_I groaned._

Cloud: So she kicked you in the face? Hmm. Why didn't you fight back.

Me: Please, she's a psycho bitch. I'd be lucky to bruise her hand with my face.

Cloud: Sounds like one fun filled day.

Me: Yeah. I never got my coffee though.

Cloud: I hope Yazoo got his.

Me: Oh, yeah, he did. If he didn't it would be a second edition of _Corpse Brides on Crack_. Except this one with a lot more blood.

Cloud: So, did your cousins...mention me...by any chance.

Me: Don't worry. They were so pissed off over the Robert ordeal that I'd figure I'd pity you and tell them we're still together.

Cloud: Thank god!

Me: Hey! They aren't that bad!

Cloud: Are you kidding? They gave me a good beating just for going out with you. Lord knows what they would do if they found out that...

Me: If they found out what?

Cloud: Huh?

Me: What?

Cloud: Wha?

Me: Stop.

Cloud: Whatever.

Me: What do you do for fun?

Cloud: Dunno. Stuff.

Me: Well now that we've specified that...

Cloud: We could call Barret.

Me: We could. Or we could...

Cloud: Call Barret!

Me: Sounds...fun. Loads and...loads of fun.

-.,.-

The doorbell rang. Twice. Someone has no patience.

I went to answer it.

There was this really buff dude (a.k.a. Barret Wallace) and these two blonde chicks whom I've never seen before in my life. They had boobs so big you had to stand two feet away just in case if they were to turn all of a sudden, they wouldn't send you flying into a wall.

Barret: Is, uhh, Spike home.

I was dazed for second, but shook my head violently.

Me: Yeah, he's in the kitchen.

All three brushed past me and into the kitchen.

Barret: Yo, Spike-o, look who I brought.

I could see it now. This Barret guy is giving Cloud a few winks and hints, and Cloud's smiling this great smile. This is making me sick.

I bolted. 

I left the door open too.

I felt like I was going to throw up, only, I knew I wasn't.

I ran to the park.

And who should I find there, but a crying Aeris Gainsborough.


	15. 206

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy 7

-.,.-

I took two steps forward. Then one step back. I shuffled my feet a little. Then made a little cough. I cleared my throat a few times. My eyes started to water. I didn't want to disturb her. But I think I had an obligation.

I walked up to her and gently tap her on the shoulder. She turned around, and through all those tears, she smiled at me.

And I smiled back.

Me: Hey.

Aeris: Hi!

Me: You alright?

She turned around, and I could tell she was starting to cry again. Which made me feel awful.

Me: Stupid question.

I took a seat in the swing right beside her. As if feeling self-conscious, she curled up all she could without the top half of her body completely hanging over her legs.

Me: It's all my fault, isn't it?

Aeris: What d'you mean?

She sat back up again, leaning a bit closer. I must have been whispering. It was so quiet I didn't want to break the silence.

Me: Everything that's happened...it's my fault.

I didn't need Aeris Gainsborough to confirm (or deny) that statement. I wasn't blind.

Aeris: No.

Me: You don't need to tell me differently. I know.

Aeris: It's not you. It's someone else.

Me: Who?

Aeris: Three guesses.

Me: That obvious, huh?

Aeris: Yeah.

Me: What'd he do?

Aeris: I slept with him.

Me: And...

Aeris: Right afterwards, he got up and left. Saying it was all casual, no strings attached.

Me: Bastard.

Aeris: He said he never wanted to be with. That I was disgusting. Good for sex and nothing else.

Me: Fucker.

Aeris: He's right. Look at all the girls in our school. I could never be anything like them. I'm a pale, ugly, flat little girl with stringy hair.

Just to confirm myself what I was about say was true, I reached my hand up and ran my fingers through her hair.

Me: It's not stringy. And you aren't flat. Or ugly. And just because you're pale doesn't mean you look bad.

Aeris: It's true. Any guy who likes me could do so much better.

Me: Yeah right. Those girls are nothing compared to you. You aren't ugly, or fat, or dim-witted, or flat, or tacky, or rude, or irresponsible, or slutty-

Aeris: This isn't going to take long, right?

Me: -Or annoying, or bitchy, or whiny, or slow, both physically and mentally, or immature, or bias, or dorky, or cocky, or egotistical, or loud, but in a good way, of course, and neither pessimistic nor overly optimistic, and you have a good sense of humor, and you aren't clumsy, or messy, or-

Aeris: I get the point.

Me: Good, 'cause I was starting to run out of adjectives

Aeris: I heard you're staying with him.

Me: That's only 'cause I have this perpetual fear of my house.

Aeris: Ever since _that_.

Me: Yup, _that_. Before _that_ too. And I only stay at the Strifes' because Mrs. Strife is about my second mother and Marlene is the little sister I never had.

Aeris: Yeah, she's a cutie.

We sat there in silence for a long time, looking at the blue trees. Everything was still. There wasn't a breeze, a bug, a stick, that made a noise.

Aeris: It's quiet.

Me: Yeah. I like the quiet.

Aeris: I don't. It scares me.

Me:

Aeris:

Me:

Aeris: It hurts.

And then I did what I should have done a long time ago.

I gave Aeris a hug.

-.,.-

Aeris: You know, if you really want to leave, I'm not going to stop you.

I stopped squirming.

Me: No, I want to stay. These benches are just uncomfortable.

Aeris: Really, Tifa. I asked as this for a favor. You've stayed quite a while. You may leave now.

Me: No, I'm good. I feel enlightened!

Aeris: Shhh! Not so loud.

Me: Sorry. But this is...nice.

Aeris: Yeah. It's so peaceful here.

Me: Sometimes I wish I were religious.

Aeris: Why's that?

Me: Christian songs are nice. And religious people are so pure.

Aeris: You don't have to be Christian to listen to hymns and seem pure.

Me: Please. Like _I_ could ever be pure.

Aeris: Maybe you should just ask for forgiveness.

Me: But I don't go to church.

Aeris: You're in one.

And with that, she stood up, taking a hymn book from the front bench pockets.

I grabbed a book and stood up to.

-.,.-

I walked out of the church with a big smile on my face. I bet I looked like an idiot.

Aeris: How did it go?

I just pointed to my goofy smile.

She ushered me forward. We walked along a giant wall, with the overhanging branches showering leaves on our heads.

Me: I like fall.

Aeris: Yes. Me too. It's beautiful.

Me: And cold.

This made Aeris wrap her sweater tighter around her.

Me: Not that I like freezing temperatures, it's just that hate hot summer days. I like fall.

Aeris: Fall...

Me: Halloween is coming up soon.

Aeris: My mother resides Halloween as a satanic holiday.

Me: Does your church say that as well?

Aeris: Well, they won't say I can't participate in it, but they discourage anything that has to do with the devil.

Me: Well, then, don't think of it as a satanic holiday. Think of it as a night where you get to be someone else and get free candy.

Aeris: Well...

Me: Come on! I don't usually go trick-or-treating because that's what the little kids do...I don't go to any parties either, maybe because I never get invited, but! we can stay at home and scare the little kids!

Aeris: I dunno.

Me: Please!

I held my hands together and got on my knees. I didn't dare try to give puppy eyes or a pout because I fail miserably when attempting to do that, so I just tilted my head to the side, hoping she would say yes.

She looked behind her, as if there would be an answer there, and then looked back down at me.

Aeris: On one condition!

Me: Yes...

Aeris: I get to decorate the house.

I smiled.

-.,.-

Elmyra: Do you girls want anything else?

Aeris: No, mom.

Me: No, thank you.

Elmyra: Are you sure? I could make some cookies.

Aeris: No, mom, really, we're alright.

Aeris got up and ushered her mom out of the living room.

Elmyra: Just tell me if you need anything!

Aeris closed the door and sat back down on the couch.

Aeris: I'm sorry. Every time we have a guest over, nothing is perfect, so she has to pester them.

Me: She's nice.

Aeris: It's the same with every mom. You think your mom is annoying and embarrassing, but all your friends think she's _really nice._

I smiled when Aeris said the word friends. I've been doing that a lot lately. Smile, smile, smile. Like everything in the word is just dandy. Which it is.

Aeris: Soooo.

Me: So.

Aeris: How've you been holdin' up lately?

Me: Pretty well.

Aeris: That's nice.

Me: Indeed it is.

Aeris: How's...uh...Cloud.

Me: Being a jackass. Nothing new.

Aeris: You really hate him, huh?

Me: No. I just don't like him at all.

Aeris: Was your mom Asian?

The was kinda made me wince.

Me: Yeah. Born in Japan. But moved here when she was 3.

Aeris: Cool.

Me: Your parents?

Aeris: Don't know 'em. They gave me up when I was small and didn't know much about them.

Me: Sorry.

Aeris: It's no big. I mean, your mom died.

Me: Yeah. But she didn't give me up.

Aeris: Well, your dad and brother...

Me:

Aeris: Have you seen them lately.

Me: Well, as far as I know, my brother's still in the hospital. And my dad is probably at home, scheming a billion different ways to kill me.

Aeris: Oh.

Yeah. Oh.

-.,.-

I opened the door, and stepped into the Strife residence. It was practically my home now. I could come and go as I pleased.

Cloud: Tifa, you're back.

Me: So it seems.

Cloud: Where have you been? You disappeared last night and never came home.

Me: Yeah. I...fell asleep in the park.

Cloud: Again.

Me: Yeah. Again.

Me: You okay? You seem...anxious.

Cloud: Tifa, there's something you should know.

-.,.-

I cried. Really hard.

Aeris was beside me, rubbing my back.

Aeris: Tifa, it's okay. It's not the end of the world.

Me: Yeah, I know.

And then (you won't believe this), guess who comes along.

No, really, guess.

Allison.

She's like some kind of cockroach. Once you think you've gotten rid of her, she just gets up and scurries away, and then when you least expect it, _pop_! and she's magically there. She also chooses the most convenient times to find you too.

Allison: Hello Aeris.

Aeris gritted her teeth.

Wow.

Aeris: Hello.

You can really tell that Aeris had to strain to say that. You aren't the only one, Aeris.

Allison: What are you doing to her?

Aeris: What d'you mean?

Allison: You're rubbing her back like you're lovers.

Yeah, I bet that's what we look like.

Lovers.

Not a sad girl with her friend trying to comfort her. No. Lovers.

Allison: What have you two been up to lately.

Why do you care?

Me: Nothing.

She made this really annoying smacking sound with her mouth as she chews on this big piece of bubblegum.

Allison: Aeris, I had a party at my house last night. Why didn't you come?

Aeris: I kinda fell asleep in the park. Besides, I had church this morning and had to get up early.

Me:

Allison: That's too bad. It was great. Diadon Lilat had a melt-down. She broke up with her boyfriend and cut all her hair off in the upstairs bathroom. I caught it all on tape and plan on showing it to a few people. You could watch if you want.

Aeris: No thanks.

Allison:: Looks at me:: Eww, what happened to you?

I bet my faced looked all red and puffy, I was crying so hard.

Me: None of your business.

Allison: Why isn't it any of my business?

Me: Because it isn't!

Allison: That's not a very good excuse.

Me: That's nice to know.

Allison: Aeris, you need to call me. We should hang out sometime soon.

Aeris: Okay.

And she walked...no, flounced, away, and swung her hips so much that if you didn't keep a good 6-foot clearance, she would have knock you onto the street.

This thought kind of made me laugh.

Aeris, however, remained bitter.

Aeris: I really hate her.

I choked. I was wheezing and gasping for air.

Me: What?!

Aeris: You heard me. I hate her.

It wasn't that I didn't blame Aeris. Allison _was_ a very hate-able person. But hearing Aeris she hated someone was really weird.

Me: That makes two of us.

With that said, I continued to break down and cry.

Aeris: Allison is just one. There are so many bad people in the world.

I continued to cry some more. Leaves started to blow all around us. Like we were in the middle of a cyclone.

Aeris: He was so mean to you. How could you cry over him.

Me: I don't care. He was mean. He _is_ and was a horrible person. But he's dead. And he's my brother.

-.,.-

Raven's Notes:

I wrote this while listening to "My Immortal." Just though I'd let you know.


	16. 207

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy 7

-.,.-

There's a new girl in school from España. Her name? Linda Iglesia, or _Pretty Church_. I feel bad for her. She got all the teachers that treat us like second graders and make us introduce ourselves and say our favorites blah blah blah.

"_Hola. Me llamo Linda. Toco la guitarra, la piano, y tambores. Me gusta bailar, cantar, y escuchar musica. Mis colore favorita es amarillo, y mis comida favorite es pizza con ensalada de frutas."_

And can you imagine? I was the only willing to be the poor girl's friend. And my Spanish a helluva lot worse than 80 percent of the school's population. Won't tell you why. Can't tell you why.

So that began my new group of friends. Yes, I now proudly hang out with all the exchange students. I also made new friends Kerstin and Ansgar Björn. So far I've met people like "pretty church" and "Christian and godspear bear." They ask me what my name means.

I don't know.

-.,.-

I made quite an impression on Kerstin. Her first sentence to me was:

"Du är mycket konstigt." I later learned this meant "you are very strange."

Me: So you think I'm strange?

Kerstin: Va sa du?

Me: You know, I'm not really that strange. I've just had a lot of trauma. I think.

Kerstin: Chroma?

Me: Yeah. I've had a lot of family problems.

Kerstin: What ha…ppened?

Me: I was raped.

Kerstin: Raped?

Me: Yeah. I, uh, don't know the Swedish word for it.

Kerstin:

Me:

Kerstin:

Me: Raped. You know. Rape.

Kerstin:: Still confused::

Me: Rape. Rapa?

First I thought I had got it, for she had this look on her face as if she understood. Then she had a look of confusion. Of course the bell took this as an opportunity to ring, and Kerstin packed all her books and ran off.

I turned to see an amused Ansgar shaking his head. He knew quite a bit more English than his sister.

Me: What?

I hardly think someone should be laughing after they caught wind that someone they know had been raped.

Stop smiling!

Ansgar: Tifa, in Swedish, råpa means to burp.

Oops.

-.,.-

This day made me a new person. Why?

Today was the day I finally had a real, normal conversation with someone (that someone being Linda) in a really, really, really long time.

Today was the day I made the official decision to "see my dad in hell (court)"

Today was the day I had a real date with Cloud Strife in a really, _really_ long time.

-.,.-

Cloud: Are you sure about this?

Me: Why wouldn't I be?

Cloud: Because you hate me.

I suppose here's the part I say I don't hate him, right?

Me: Oh, it's fine. You just have your moments.

Cloud: Thanks.

Cloud: I'll get the seats.

Me: I'll get the popcorn.

Concession lines are ridiculously long, so I had to wait at least five minutes before I was the second person in line, behind some fat lady who couldn't decide what candy she wanted.

When I finally got the food, I rounded the corner to the theatre, and what a way to interrupt a "date."

Me: Jesus Christ. It's _you_.

-.,.-

Yeah I kinda sorta made it reaaaallllyyy short, but hey, things must come to an end sometime.

I gotta use my language skills today!! I can speak much better than I can write, and my grammar sucks, so…

If I made a mistake, you know what to do!!


	17. 208

As you get older, you tend to notice a relationship between behaviors. This animal acts this way, it's a powerful leader, devoted to its task at making ever other animal's life hell. But, what would this animal be if it didn't have any followers? That's where it's domineering and commanding skills come in. If it were just an individual animal, how could it possibly affect the rest of that species? This animal makes an ally. Now, you have a bitchy-as-one-gets animal and its reserved follower. Over time, these traits that the dominant animal possesses rub off on its friend, and the next thing you know, you have two of these animals. These are what majority of the population refers to as "preps." Yes, even to me, it is a mystery as to why these creatures are given this name, but I have a few theories (hint: observe the attitude of the rich and pampered that attend prep schools). But two is not enough! Like all animals, humans must join together to make a pack, sometimes know as tribes, but know in high-school language as "cliques." Now, common sense tells you that preps are the people to watch out for. They are the most blood-thirsty pack, eager to smite everything that stands in their way. As you may know, if you have ever studied the hierarchy of wolves, there is always an alpha-male and alpha-female, and the other such rankings in the pack, usually consisting of the one animal that is the most fit for fighting (often that is the alpha-male, but in rare cases due to the variety of animals, this isn't necessarily true). So what is a clique without the alpha-female having a mate?

A long time ago (okay, not _that_ long ago), there used to be an alpha-female of this high school (Aeris Gainsborough). Now, the Aeris and the alpha-dog weren't necessarily mates (in high school slang, girlfriend and boyfriend), but I was most obvious that these two had a "thing" for each other. No, Aeris never was a bitch, and no, this alpha-male was not Cloud Strife. Yes, it pains me to inform you that Cloud Strife was not always the king he is today.

The King was commonly referred to as Zack.

Now, as I mentioned in the beginning of my rant, the alpha-animals (whatever) are rather, how shall I put it, callous and deceitful. However, our previous king and queen did not fall in that category. Although, before you get too excited, I should warn you, that our previous king made very poor choices in the past, and, as I observe now, still does.

Me: Allison? All…Allison? You, you…Allison?

Yes, my eyes were twitching. Yes, my mouth was hanging open. Yes, I was drooling slightly. Yes, I looked like a complete and total idiot. Yes, to the random stranger walking by it might appear that I have possible epilepsy. And yes, I was very much stunned. Of all the people such an interesting and caring person as Zack, I would think he would have at least half a mind to go out with someone better than Allison. Although, now that I think of it, how long has he been back, five minutes? Of course he would choose to go out with Allison, Ms. New Popularity (my ass). She probably saw him, and recognized him from the stories (she never knew the guy personally) and asked him out as soon as her fake-tanned legs could carry her to him (skank).

Allison: What's that look for, Ti-fa?

Me: Hey hey! It's Lockheart to you!

He had his arm draped over her shoulder. He was standing there, practically smirking. Wait! Smirking? Why was he smirking? That was something the old Cloud Strife would do (back when he was a self-centered brat, not that he hasn't changed much).

Me: Well?

Zack: Well what?

Me: Say something dammit! I haven't seen you in like, at least six months, and then, when I meet you, you just stand there smiling (not even)!

Zack: Well, as I recall, you were the one that opened up the conversation with "Jesus Christ it's you."

Me: Well, I was surprised, and you were just there and, and…it came out wrong, but really! Here you are!

Letting his arm fall off it, I gave him a great bear hug (or my best attempt, seeing as he hugged me back so hard he cracked my back).

Allison: Hey, not too close to my _boyfriend_.

Me: Oh bite me::Pauses:: That sounded better in my head.

Zack: Who're you here with, Spike?

Me: Sure, let's say that.

Allison:: Squeals:: Oh where is he!?

Me: In…the…theatre.

Zack: I see you have popcorn.

(Mmhmm folks, I gave a bear hug with a tub of popcorn in my hands, HA!)

Me: What an excellent observation.

Zack: I'm all out from paying for the tickets, so, mind if we share?

Me: What makes you think we're going to see the same movie?

Zack: Are you by any chance seeing _August Rush_?

Me: Damn you.

Allison: Will there be enough, considering we have to split between all of us, and Cloud? (Just like her to remember him.)

Me: Cloud's off limits from the popcorn. It gives him gas.

Speak of the devil.

Cloud: Tifa, I've been waiting 10 minutes, the movie's start- It's you!

Like the immature child that he is, he ran (more like galloped) up to Zack, threw himself on him (in a friendly way, please) and started shouting, earning us dirty looks from the janitors and various other employees. The two of them started acting like little boys, messing up each other's hair and tossing out very strange quotes (most obviously inside jokes). All I could do was stand there helplessly, hoping that none of my respected neighbors happened to be here at this hour.

Cloud: How long have you been here man?

Zack: Actually, I arrived here a few days ago. I've been mainly helping unpack and set up the house for a while. I have to wait until next semester before I can start enrolling in the school again.

The two starting hooting a wooping again, with Allison standing at the side, laughing till she cried. I, on the other hand, practiced exhibiting some discipline and self-control, standing there, waiting for all three to settle down.

Ticket Boy: What's that ruckus down there?

That shut them up.

-.,.-

Me: That was the plot line for Oliver Twist.

Cloud: Is that a bad thing?

Zack: Nu-uh. How so?

Me: No, it's not a bad thing, but, the boy escapes the orphanage and then winds up living with that crazy guy who forces those boys to play instruments on the street to earn money for him. Then, he runs away and stays with the nice people in the church who provide him with food and a place to stay and schooling.

Cloud: I guess, you sort of have a point.

Me: Of course I have a point. I've got influence.

-.,.-

It had already reached the school. It was the town news, and on Monday morning, everyone was gossiping about it.

Zack was to start school after the winter holiday.

Already people were planning his arrival. Some teachers were setting up extra chairs and desks in their classrooms, anticipating the arrival of the old newcomer.

The best part about Zack's sudden return: Aeris was in the best mood anyone could have imagined. Like she wasn't all bubbly before he came back. Not only did she go through celebrating Halloween with me, she was enthusiastic about it (although her happiness kind of broke the spooky spirit). She was even more selfless and generous than before, to the degree that she disciplined herself to say a few nice words to Allison [even _after_ gaining the knowledge that she had "stole" (my words) her boyfriend.

No matter how many times she denied it, I could tell: Aeris definitely still had that "thing" for Zack. It seemed as if she had gotten over Cloud completely.

On more important matters, I had friends (good-bye extremosauruses). Which, when one thinks about it, it's very important. I need all the moral support I can get. There was a note on the answering machine when I got home (I don't know how the government can turn their heads away from the fact that very fragile and vulnerable 16 year old is living alone).

The hearing would be in two weeks.

-.,.-

Me: I need to go shopping.

Ansgar: What for?

Me: Well, I have barely any clothes for the winter season, I need a black dress for the funeral, and I need some form of professional clothes for court. You know, nothing too classy or flashy, just a skirt and matching suit jacket, a white collared shirt, and a tie. Or do you think that would be a little too much?

Ansgar: Don't ask me.

Me: Well, before I go shopping, I need some money.

Ansgar: I'm broke.

Me::picks up telephone::

Ansgar: What are you doing?

Me: I have connections.

-.,.-

Me: Thanks, you don't know what this means to me.

Yuffie: No problem.

Me: I would've called Aeris, but her mom was having a major meltdown, and then she had to help her church set up some thing for a concert, and Linda had to work her shift at the store, and Kerstin had-

Yuffie: I get it.

Me: Well, the great news is is that I have 400 dollars to spend.

Yuffie: Where'd you get that much money!?

Me: My father. I am family, therefore I have the right to voluntarily extract money from my father's account.

Yuffie: When you say extract, you mean…

Me: Lots of paper work and loopholes.

I would love to say that my shopping trip with Yuffie Kisaragi was that of fun and laughter, with no problems, just a day with two friends out trying on clothes. It was, up to a certain extent. It would have been just as I imagined the beginning of our friendship, or, what we might make of it. I was thinking: I'm at the mall, I'm going to get clothes, I'm going to go home, I'm going to make some Lo Mein, and I'm going to go to bed. That would've happened, according to plan. Except for the fact that I got arrested.


End file.
